1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus including an organic light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices are self-emission devices that have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios, short response times, and excellent brightness, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics, compared to devices in the art.
An organic light-emitting device may include a first electrode disposed on a substrate, and a hole transport region, an emission layer, an electron transport region, and a second electrode, which are sequentially disposed on the first electrode. Holes provided from the first electrode may move toward the emission layer through the hole transport region, and electrons provided from the second electrode may move toward the emission layer through the electron transport region. Carriers, such as holes and electrons, recombine in the emission layer to produce excitons. These excitons transition from an excited state to a ground state, thereby generating light.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus, which is a self-emission display device, does not require a separate light source, resulting in being driven at a low voltage and configured as a thin and lightweight device. Due to excellent characteristics in terms of viewing angles, high contrast ratios, and short response times, the organic light-emitting display apparatus has been expanded in application range from a personal portable device, such as an MP3 player or a cellular phone, to a television (TV).
Meanwhile, as outdoor use of information appliances, such as an electronic apparatus including an organic light-emitting device, increases, time for exposure of such an electronic apparatus including the organic light-emitting device to sunlight also gradually increases. In addition, in the process of manufacturing an organic light-emitting device, irradiating ultraviolet rays is required in many cases. As such, when external ultraviolet light freely reaches regions inside the organic light-emitting device, especially, an emission layer including an organic material may be seriously damaged.